Truth
by koiishi tenshi
Summary: Yaoi. Yuuri finally admits his love for Wolfram, causing THINGS to happen. oneshot


Category: AU, yaoi (lemon) oneshot Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh…T-T Wolfie… I WILL RULE DEMON WORLD!!!! And Wolfie will be my king…

Warning: Contains yaoi lemon. 18+ OOC

A/N: If you don't like yaoi, #1 What are you still doing here, and #2 No flaming or bashing. If you're still here, enjoy my second attempt at a yaoi! Oh and please please please please review!

"Truth"

"Mmmm… stop kicking me…" Yuuri whined. He kicked back at Wolfram, his fiancee. It had all kinda sunk in now, him being Demon King, getting engaged to another guy. The fact that Wolfram insisted on wearing that sexy pink nightgown was bothering him less and less. Wait, did he just think Wolfram was sexy? He was going insane…

Wolfram rolled over in his sleep and tried to hug Yuuri. He rolled further and further away from Wolfram, but he just kept moving closer.

Thump! Yuuri hit the floor. He had run out of bed to roll over on.

"WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELT!!!!" Yuuri yelled. Wolfram fell out of his side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked up at Yuuri.

"What? What is it, your majesty?" he asked. He looked so damn sexy sitting there in that nightgown.

"You woke me up! I just fell off the bed trying to escape from your hugging attempt!" Yuuri yelled. _Oh god, he looks so sexy,_ he thought. _Wait; am I getting attracted to him?_

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri with his clear blue eyes, and Yuuri lost it. He flung himself at Wolfram. Laying his head on Wolfram's shoulder, Yuuri began to sob.

"You're getting my shirt wet, you wimp!" Wolfram said half-heartedly. Tentatively he put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "What's the matter, baka?"

"I… I love you, Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled. "I can't deny you anymore!" Wolfram pulled back and looked at him.

"Really, baka?" Wolfram asked. He put his hand on Yuuri's arm and pulled him up. "Come sit on the bed."

"Oh no, only if you get out of that…(whisper) amazingly sexy (regular voice) nightgown," Yuuri said. Wolfram smiled wickedly. He began to remove the nightgown. Yuuri gasped and blushed; putting his hands over Wolfram's to stop him. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Why your Majesty, only what you told me to do," he answered slyly. "Oh, did you want to remove it yourself?" Yuuri turned bright red. He stuttered, unable to form intelligible words.

_He's mocking me. I'll show him!_ Yuuri thought. Out loud, he said "Maybe I did, Wolf-cub." It was Wolfram's turn to blush.

"Wolf-cub? Are you mocking me wimp?" he yelled. Yuuri unbuttoned his shirt and lay back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. He smiled invitingly.

"Come and get me if you dare, teme," Yuuri said. Wolfram snapped. Yanking the nightgown off, he stood in front of Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes traveled down and discovered that Wolfram didn't wear anything under that nightgown. He wasn't given much time to think because Wolfram began to climb up on the bed.

"Remember wimp, you asked for it," Wolfram warned. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop if you want me too." Yuuri nodded.

"I know, Wolf-cub," he teased. Wolfram growled and pressed his lips to Yuuri's then, as if thinking twice, pulled back.

"I'm gonna go slow. Payback for calling me Wolf-cub," he said. He trailed his hand down Yuuri's front. His hand came to rest at the top of Yuuri's pants, then moving to unbutton them. He slipped his hand down to cup Yuuri's arousal through the fabric. Yuuri strained up into his hand, aching for more contact. Hooking his fingers into the belt loop, Wolfram pulled off Yuuri's pants in one swift movement, boxers and all. The sudden cool air made Yuuri gasp. He waited, but Wolfram moved away. He nipped on Yuuri's ear, eliciting soft gasps and moans from him. He kissed down his neck and suckled at the base of his neck. Wolfram nipped a trail down Yuuri's chest, then lapped and suckled at one of his nipples. He jerked up, moaning. With one hand, Wolfram held Yuuri down while playing with his nipple with the other hand. Yuuri moaned louder.

"W-Wolfram! Oh... Ah... AHH!!!" Yuuri yelled. Wolfram smiled with pride. Hearing his name screamed from the lips of his fiancee filled him with ecstasy. Wolfram kissed a path down Yuuri's front and took his aching erection in his mouth. He couldn't help but moan around him. "Ah! Wolfram, I'm gonna cum!" Yuuri yelled. Wolfram pulled back and reached into a drawer. He pulled out some lube and smiled.

"Get ready, Yuuri. You better not wimp out on me!" Wolfram said. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and gently inserted one, moving it around. Then he added a second, scissoring his entrance, finally adding a third. He stretched Yuuri out, preparing him for entrance. When he went to lube himself, Yuuri stopped him.

"Let me, Wolfie," he said. Squeezing some lube in his hands, he stroked up and down Wolfram's shaft, lubing him up. Yuuri spread his legs and Wolfram placed the tip of his erection at Yuuri's entrance. He pushed in gently because he knew it was Yuuri's first time. Yuuri winced and Wolfram waited for the initial pain to subside.

_Being inside him...it feels incredible,_ he thought.

"I'm okay," Yuuri said. Wolfram slowly began moving, going faster, thrusting harder and harder. He began saying Yuuri's name over and over. He grasped Yuuri's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "Wolfram..." Yuuri gasped.

"I love you...I love you..." Wolfram said. "Yuuri... Yuuri... Yuuri... YUURI!!" They came together, Yuuri's pooling on his stomach, Wolfram's shooting inside Yuuri, marking him as his. Wolfram leaned his head down, licking the cum off of Yuuri's stomach. "Tastes better straight from you..." he commented. Yuuri blushed.

"Told you his Highness wouldn't be able to resist Wolfram for long, " one of them said. Another laughed.

"Wolf-cub?" she smirked. "Cute pet name..." Gunter came walking down the hall and, upon seeing the maids, became curious as to what they were so interested in.

"Get away from his most lovely Highness' room!" he said. The maids, still laughing, ran off. Gunter peeked into Yuuri's room and saw Yuuri and Wolfram cumming again. "Gah!" he shrieked.

A few hours later, Yuuri and Wolfram came out of the room. (A/N: I think we can all guess what took them so long to get out of the room...)

"Aah!" Yuuri fell. Wolfram helped him up and they looked to see what he had tripped over. They saw an arm lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh, it's just Gunter," Wolfram said. "Guess he saw." Yuuri laughed and they walked away, leaving poor Gunter lying in a pool of his own blood.

End


End file.
